


Mine

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests: Your Pietro x Reader fic was PERFECTION. Could I request another (smut) please, if you’re currently taking requests? AND Imagine the reader teasing Pietro during a mission and when they get back to Avengers tower he takes her hard AND Hi! :) Could you write one in which Pietro use his powers while having sex with you? Thanks! AND Could you write a smut where Pietro is jealous of reader and he become dominate and rough in bedroom? <3 AND can you write a one shot based off this imagine, “Imagine Pietro fucking you against a wall so hard you can’t walk for days.”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly terrible, I've been out of writing for far too long but I'm starting to get back into the swing of it. If you have any requests please feel free to send them to my tumblr!  
> Please kudos if you enjoyed! Rae x

Fighting Hydra was basically another day at the office for you and the rest of the Avengers, that didn’t make it easy but hey, saving the world was kind of the job description. But today you were feeling more mischievous than usual and so you decided to tease your poor boyfriend relentlessly during the mission: getting closer than you needed to, whispering dirty things in his ear whenever you had the chance, fighting more sultry than you usually did, and you could tell it was having an effect on him, the frustration on his face wasn’t just from the hoard of hydra soldiers that kept coming at you.

After the fight was over, and all the squad were safely in the quinjet heading back to the tower, you had fully planned on continuing your teasing with Pietro until Thor grabbed your attention.

“My lady, you fought most valiantly today on the battlefield, you are truly a mighty warrior, fair maiden” he bowed and kissed your hand causing you to giggle as his long locks tickled your skin

Thor and you had been good friends since you met him, you found him endearing and loved to both teach him earthly traditions and learn about asgardian ones. “Not to bad yourself, Thor, there was plenty of rubble by the time you were done anyway” this caused him to let out a boisterous laugh, which erupted the whole plane into laughter - all except for one, who was not pleased in the slightest.

You sat next to Thor, Steve and Nat the rest of the way, completely forgetting you plan on teasing Pietro and talked about how the mission went, completely oblivious to the death stares you were receiving from the silver haired speedster.

When you got back to the tower, everybody went there separate ways - Thor giving you a final parting hug - and you turned to find Pietro glaring at you; but oh you knew that look, he was so jealous. And Pietro jealous always led to one thing: mind-fucking-blowing sex.

Before you could register what had happened, Pietro had picked you up and was speeding down the tower to your shared room. By the time you had gathered your surroundings Pietro had locked your bedroom door and was stalking towards you with a predatory look in his eyes. “Do you think you can tease me all through out that mission, then ignore me in place of Thor, kochanie?” his voice was dark and the anticipation of what he was going to do was sending tremors of arousal through you.

He quickly moved to pin you against the wall, his hands trapping your arms on either side of your head, his blazing eyes locked on your own.

“This cannot go unpunished pieszczoch” his voice was low in your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

His lips attacked yours with an near animal ferocity, purely dominated by him, tongues and teeth clashing causing heat to pool between your legs. He pulled at your hair, giving him greater access to your mouth whilst his speedy hands working your clothes away from your body and his, so fast you didn’t even realize until his hand gripped your bare hip pulling you towards his naked body. You moaned when his hard cock rubbed against your dripping core, catching on your clit and making you push back against the wall for support. “Piet-ah! don’t stop!”

All too sudden, Pietro pulled away from you making you groan in desperation, “No, no pet, you don’t deserve that yet” he breathed against your ear, moving his lips down to bite at your neck - making sure to leave a very noticeable mark on the soft flesh.

“I think you needed to be reminded who you belong to” his voice was practically a growl, making you even needier.

His hands traveled along your skin, light as a feather, making you shiver in anticipation. His lips followed shortly after; licking, biting, marking the soft skin under his lips. Your head was spinning by the time he had reached his destination between your thighs, and when he speedily lifted your legs onto his shoulders you were certain you had left claw-marks on the wall.

He took his time working you up to the point when you were on the verge of madness, suckling on your clit but not providing enough pressure to push you over the edge his mouth then moved down to thrust his tongue into dripping core making the most obscene slurping noises, thoroughly enjoying what you were giving him. Although it was you going delirious with desperation you could feel how this was affecting Pietro too; his eyes nearly pure black with lust and his breath warm and fast against your thighs.

He moved back so you had your legs wrapped around his waist, his hard cock pressing into your clit with each shuddering breath he took.

“You’ve got to beg for it kitten” he muttered into the skin on your neck.

“Pietro please - please! Baby I-I’m sorry I teased you-uh, just please fuck me I need to come” your desperation was evident in your whining and constant rolling of your hips against his, trying to get some form of relief.

You let of a cry of relief when Pietro finally buries himself to the hilt and begins an unforgiving pace, not giving you any time to adjust to his thick cock driving into you. His lips attached themselves to your neck forming dark marks on the supple skin as his thrusting got faster, so much so that you were aware through the fog of your lust that he was using his powers to ram repeatedly into your dripping core. 

The only sounds penetrating the silence of the room were your whines and moans of delight, the satisfying squelch of your coupling, and Pietro’s growls against the soft skin of your neck littered with curses in his native tongue.

It didn’t take long for you to return to the edge with the speed at which Pietro was hitting your g-spot, your head falling back against the wall as you climbed higher to your release, knowing you needed one more thing before you could finally get your release. His permission.

“Pietro, baby, please-ah! Please let me cum, I-uh I n-need to cum, Piet-” you were cut of from your pleading by Pietro’s husky voice in your ear.

“Cum Kitten”

With that your walls clamped down on his thick cock as your whole body convulsed with a mind-shattering orgasm that seemed to spread through every nerve you had. Your release triggered his own and his hips lost their rhythm as he spilled himself into you, delivering a few final hard thrusts as you both came down from your highs.

Pietro pulled out of you and tucked you both into bed cuddling into each other embrace, him whispering sweet nothings into your ear as your eye lids grew heavier.

The final thought replaying in your mind before sleep took you:If that was the punishment you’d be damned sure to tease Pietro more often.


End file.
